L'amour d'un tueur suicidaire
by Roronoa-Zoro1999
Summary: Zoro x Mihawk. Amour intense entre deux épéiste... Un des deux va partir, l'autre le suis mais malheureusement sa tourne mal... Lisez et vous comprendrez...
1. Chapter 1

_**PDV Roronoa Zoro.**_

Après plusieurs kilomètres de marche et nos combats sur _**Thriller-bark**_ nous nous engagions à bord du _**Thousand Sunny **_pour débarquer à _**Gloria-Lump**_. Je suis devenue mille fois plus fort depuis mon combat contre Mihawk... Mais pourquoi je pense à lui là ? Faut que tu te réveille Zoro, hé ho ! Depuis quelques jours, j'espère le revoir cet idiot. Mais... pourquoi ?

Sanji: Oh la fougère viens manger, debout !

Zoro: Oh ta gueule sourcil en vrille !

Sanji: je vais te...

Nami: VENEZ MANGER !

Sanji: oui Nami-chan ! -va à la cuisine-

Zoro: Sorcière... -le suit-

Nous mangions pour une fois dans le calme, mais c'est aussi car Nami a bien dis à Luffy que s'il recommençait ses conneries, il ne mangerait plus de viande pendant deux mois. Le pauvre! Mais bon pour une fois on était tous tranquilles. Bon bien sûr, Sanji et moi nous envoyions les insultes pourries habituelles et comme d'habitude nous avons reçu les poings de cette sorcière de Nami... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la balancer par dessus bord... Mais elle devrait le remercier...

Zoro: Bon je vais me coucher... -avec un air blasé, je pars dans la cabine des garçons-

Nami: Mais depuis quelques jours il ne s'entraine même plus je me demande pourquoi...

Luffy: Oui ! D'habitude c'est sieste, entrainement, manger, sieste, entrainement, sieste, manger et dodo ! Ce n'est pas normal !

Tous: -étonné-

Luffy: Bah quoi ?

Tous: Non rien...

Sanji: mais c'est vrai, même, depuis deux semaines par là, il ne se bat même plus contre moi et répond rarement à mes insultes...

Robin: c'est très étonnant...

Franky: Et très triste ! -pleure-

Brook: Yohohoho! Faudrait que quelqu'un arrive à découvrir ce qu'il a.

Chopper: Où peut être est-il malade …

Robin: Je ne pense pas … Peut être une peine de cœur ?

Sanji: Mais non, c'est un vrai cœur de pierre, qu'il a, Il n'aime personne !

Nami: Sanji, tais toi et mange !

Sanji: Oui Nami-chan.

Robin: Sinon avec mon pouvoir, je fais éclore un œil et une oreille pour savoir ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il fait.

Sanji: Tu as de superbes idées Robin d'amour !

Chopper: Mais ce n'est pas bien... -en tirant les deux extrémités de son chapeau-

Nami: Mais Chopper on est obligés pour l'aider...

Chopper: Bon d'accord...

Robin: Merci ! 'Cien fleur'

_**Dans La chambre des garçons:**_

Zoro: -en fouillant dans les journaux- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, aucune information sur lui ! -je cherche dans le dernier journal dédié à la marine- Ça y est, il est à Gloria-Lump... Merci. -soupire-

_**Dans la cuisine:**_

Robin: Il est en train de chercher des informations sur un de la marine... Mais lequel ? -continue de regarder ce que je fais- Juraquille Mihawk...

Nami: Il ne va pas le défier tout de même !

Robin: non, il avait l'air soulagé et heureux de savoir qu'ont devrait le retrouver bientôt...

Sanji: Et pourquoi ?

Luffy: ...Soulagé...

Usopp: ...Et heureux ?

Robin: je ne sais pas, mais pourtant...

Usopp: Avec si qu'il s'est passé au _**Baratie**_ il ne devrait être choqué plutôt, non ?

Sanji: Ou apeuré -avec un ton moqueur-.

Luffy: Ça ne fait pas rire, Sanji !

Sanji: Oui, bon j'arrête.

Chopper: Mais pourquoi il doit avoir peur et non être heureux ?

Luffy: Car au _**Baratie: **_Zoro a défié Mihawk qui l'a battu facilement, même trop facilement pour sa fierté...

Sanji: Et elle vient de ce combat, la cicatrise qu'il a sur le torse...

Chopper: Il doit être très puissant pour avoir fait une cicatrice aussi grande à Zoro...

Luffy: Il est l'un des capitaines corsaire, le meilleur épéiste au monde et il fait combat égale avec Shanks Le. Roux...

Nami: Tu sors sa d'où ?

Luffy: … Je ne sais plus …

Nami: Je me disais, aussi.

Chopper: cet homme me fait peur... -en se cachant sous son chapeau rose-

Mes nakama partirent donc se coucher et j'attendis qu'ils dorment tous pour aller faire un tour à la vigie... Le ciel était neutre, aucun nuage et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux... Je regardais les alentours pour voir quand nous devrions arriver. Mais Nami nous avait dis avant manger que nous devrions arriver demain dans la fin de la matinée. Moi, j'espérais arriver bien plus tôt. Je me demande si il a changé, si ses yeux sont toujours aussi froids... Mais maintenant je devrais aller me coucher il est assez tard... Et comme si je n'avais pas remarqué les yeux de Robin sur le mur intérieur de la vigie...Elle aussi me fatigue...

* * *

><p>Je suis contante j'ai fait un chapitre assez long en peu de temps !<p>

Je vous prévient car je ne sais pas comment faire pour mettre le type que c'est !

_**Type: ROMANCE**_

_**Couple: Zoro x Mihawk (YAOI)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Le Lendemain 7h45:_**

Luffy: SANJI MANGER !

Sanji: TAIS-TOI ! ET VIENS !

Nami: -va sur le pont suivit de Robin- Je te tuerais Luffy.

Robin: hihihi ! Faut pas lui en vouloir, mais où est notre sabreur ?

Chopper: Oui, il est où Zoro ?

Nami: Zoro ! Viens ici ! Sinon je triple ta dette ! -va à la cuisine avec les autres-  
>Zoro: hein. ? -descend de la vigie assez lacement et va à la cuisine- Salut.<p>

Tous: Bonjour !

Sanji: Salut, la fougère.

Zoro: Oh, c'est bon Sanji, ne commence pas.

Tous: Zoro, ça va ?

Zoro: Oui.

Tous: Depuis quand tu l'appelle par son nom ?

Zoro: C'est quand qu'ont accoste ?

Nami: Dans une heure, pourquoi ?

Zoro: Pour rien. -termine de déjeuner- Je sais que je risque de me perdre mais s'il vous plaît, je voudrais aller seul en ville, merci... -je sors et je mets sur la figure de prou-

Tous: Là, il va mal...

**_A Gloria-Lump :_**

Comme prévue nous accostions dans la fin de matinée en dix minutes je réussis à me perdre au moins cinq ou six fois... Je voulus acheté un des journaux sur les marines et le vendeur me reconnue avec ma prime de 120 millions de Berry ont ne passe pas inaperçue, je lis donc se journal et j'ai trouvé que Mihawk était encore sur cette île j'étais heureux, mais pourquoi je le suis...? Pour: le combattre, le supplier de m'épargner ensuite ? Non, je voudrais plus tôt qu'il... Je ne sais pas comment dire... Mais bon où suis-je ? Alors, je suis à la sortie de la ville et je voix pas loin l'entrer d'une forêt... Et un homme allonger au pied d'un arbre en train d'écrire. Je me demande qui sa peux être, je vais m'approcher un peu...

Zoro: -j'avance vers l'entrer de la forêt doucement-... C'est Mihawk... Il écrit quoi …?

Un garçon: Que faites-vous messieurs ? Oh vous regardez Juraquille Mihawk faite attentions il à détruit le bâtiment là-bas a son arriver il était très en colère... Pourquoi nous ne savons pas... Mais on espère qu'il ne détruira pas la ville entière.

Zoro: Merci de l'information... -je pars en direction d'un arbre assez loin de celui de Mihawk j'y monte et je m'approche silencieusement en allant de branche en branche-...

Mihawk: -écrit silencieusement-...

Zoro: -j'essaye de lire se qu'il écrit ''Note: Retrouver Roronoa et ...''- …

Je suis resté dans cette arbre une bonne heure au moins, il s'endormit et je pu m'approcher un peu plus, je lis quelque ligne ''Cela fait 3semaines maintenant que j'espère revoir cet idiot de Roronoa je me demande si il a suivit mes conseille mais bon moins je le vois et mieux je me porte... Et Roronoa je sais que tu es au dessus de moi … Pas discret...'' Alors il savait que j'étais là... Je me sens un peu idiot... je descendis de l'arbre et j'ai hésité à le réveiller il est si...beau... Euh... mais... Pourquoi je dis sa moi sa ne va pas !

Zoro: -je lui bouge la jambe avec mon pied- Mihawk, lève toi...

Mihawk: Mh... Me fait ne pas chier Roronoa... -se rendort-

Zoro: -je le bouge un peu plus- Je veux te défier, Mihawk.

Mihawk: Tu ne sais pas que c'est sacré la sieste...?

Zoro: Si mais je veux te défier...

Mihawk: Tu m'énerve d'est le début... -se lève et s'étire-

Zoro: -je rougis légèrement en voyant son torse-

Mihawk: Vous êtes sur que vous voulez vous battre ? Vous êtes rouge, vous avez de la fièvre ?

Zoro: Oh tais-toi ! -j'essaye d'arrêter mes rougeurs-

Mihawk: Bon... -part vers la plaine- Je vous attends dans la plaine aller cherche vos amis si vous voulez faudra qu'il y en a qui vous ramasse à la petite cuillère...

Zoro: Pff, j'en ais pas besoin... -je le suis et me place en face de lui-

Mihawk sortis sont petit couteau de poche je le trouvais assez beau et intimidant... Nos coups d'épées se fessait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, je ne voulais pas le blesser, je fessais dévier mes attaque exprès pour qu'il les esquive encore plus facilement...

* * *

><p>JE REMERCIE INFINIMENT kela23 et Manaly POUR LEUR DEUX MERVEILLEUX COMMENTAIRE ! ET MERCI !<p>

BONNE LECTURE ! O.-¤


	3. Chapter 3

_**PDV Monkey.D Luffy**_

Luffy: C'est moi ou j'entends des coups d'épée ?

Sanji: Oui c'est La fougère... Et Mihawk ! Faut prévenir les autres ! -part chercher Nami et les autre-

Luffy: -je le suis et nous partons vers la plaine- Zoro !

Zoro: -tombe à genoux avec la grande épée de Mihawk sous la gorge- ...

Mihawk: Idiots encore une fois tu te mets contre moi mais...Je me demandais j'ai remarqué que vous déviez vos coups ou c'est moi qui est devenue vraiment beaucoup plus fort ou peut être bien encore les deux, non ?

Zoro: Je crois bien que c'est les deux … -souriant en voyant son visage-

Mihawk: Et pourquoi vous les déviez ?

Zoro: Car... Je... Bah...

Mihawk: Dis. -appuie sur sa gorge-

Zoro: -Glop-... Car je ressens un fort sentiment pour toi...

Mihawk: Berk... Je me demande aussi es ce que je vous ais permis de me tutoyer ? Non... Et je ne pensais pas que vous me feriez les mêmes coups que les autres, vous me dégouter. -range sa lame-

Zoro: Comment sa comme les autre ?

?: -arrive et prend Mihawk dans mes bras- Qui es ce, mon cœur ?

Zoro: -saute un battement-...

Mihawk: Tu sais c'est Zoro Roronoa, je t'en ais parler.

?: Il ressemble beaucoup au dessin que tu ma fais.

Mihawk: Oui, Roronoa je vous présente Mariane.

Mariane: -embrasse Mihawk sur le joue-.

Zoro: -sent un mal de cœur énorme-.

Luffy: -en criant- Zoro arrête tu n'es pas prêt !

Mariane: Je t'attends à la chute -part-.

Mihawk: D'accord.

Zoro: Mais tu... vous êtes en couple avec elle ? -mort de peur-

Mihawk: Non, c'est ma petite sœur. -ressent cette peur-

Zoro: Donc en quoi je vous dégoute et pourquoi comme les autres ?

Mihawk: Tu me dégoute car je ne pensais pas que vous en viendrez au sentiment et comme les autres car vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous moquez de moi. Mais jamais je les épargne...

Zoro: Donc vous allez me tuer ?

Mihawk: Non... -à voix basse et donc que Zoro l'entends: car je suis heureux de vous avoir revue-...-part les larmes au yeux-...

Zoro: Euh...-rougis légèrement- Mihawk attendez... -s'évanouie-

Luffy: -en criant- Chopper vite !

Chopper: Oui ! -court vers Zoro et lui fait les premier soin- Je ne pourrais rien faire ici il faut l'emmener aux bateau et vite !

Franky: Je le porte ! -le prend et l'emmène au bateau-

Robin: Je me demande se qui lui a pris de faire ça...

Zoro: -se réveille- Mihawk... Pardonnez moi... -s'évanouie-

Tous: Zoro S'excuser ?

Ont emmena Zoro à l'infirmerie et à son réveille il eu du mal a tout nous dire sur se qui c'est passe et ses sentiment mais bon je n'avais pas trop compris et Nami ma encore traité de ''baka'' !

_**PDV Juraquille Mihawk:**_

Cela fait maintenant dix jours que mon ''combat'' contre Roronoa est passé, mais il ne manquait plus que sa je ne sais pas si je l'aime vraiment et lui il me dit qu'il ressent de fort sentiment a mon égard ! Pff... Sa me tue tous sa.

Mihawk: Mariane ?

Mariane: Oui, Mihawk ? -en arrosant les fleur-

Mihawk: J'ai un ami, il est amoureux de l'un de ses pire ennemis, une personne qui en veux pour sa tête et cette personne l'aime aussi comment doit il faire ?

Mariane: Dis plutôt que c'est toi, je ne sais pas…Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir et tous lui dire.

Mihawk: Oui, mais ont habite pas tous dans ton petit monde au tous roule sur des roulettes …

Mariane: Méchant va...

Mihawk: -je me lève et met ma veste-... Je vais me promener.

Mariane: D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

Mihawk: -je sors et me promène dans la forêt-...

Baboon: Ouh... -se décale pour laisser passer Mihawk-

Mihawk: Tu peux te taire !

Baboon: … -part avec d'autre-


	4. Chapter 4

_**PDV Roronoa Zoro:**_

_**A Kuraigana :**_

Zoro: -je m'écrase- … Oh ma tête... -me relève- Ouh là, c'est quoi ces bestioles ?

Les Baboons: Ouh... -sort leurs armes-

Zoro: sa ne va pas le faire... -sort mes sabre- Démon Slash ! -je les attaques-

Les Baboons: Ouh ! -recule-

Zoro: Bah j'ai fait quoi ?

Mihawk: Roronoa, vous me rendez visite ? -assis en haut d'un mur-

Zoro: Non, c'est Kuma qui ma envoyer ici...

Mihawk: ah bon ?... Aller venez au château, ils n'oseront pas s'approcher.

Zoro: Je n'ai aucuns ordres à recevoir de toi !

Mihawk: -soupir-... D'accord si vous le voulez. -il part-

Zoro: -je reprends mon combat-...

Je repris donc mon combat et je partis en direction d'un grand château, Mihawk devais vivre ici c'est le seule endroit en bonne état. C'est très grand je toquai a la porte et une jeune femme aux cheveux noir ténèbres et les yeux d'ambre m'ouvras la porte c'était presque Mihawk en femme en fasse de moi... Mais maintenant je m'en rappelle c'est la petite sœur de Mihawk, je me disais que je l'avais déjà vu !

Mariane: Mihawk, tu a de la visite ! -part en direction d'une grande porte à l'étage-

Zoro: -je la suis et rentre après elle-

Mihawk: Roronoa, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Mariane: -je m'assois et lis-

Zoro: -je me mets a genoux la tête fasse au sol- Apprend moi l'art de l'épée.

Mihawk: Non, je ne veux pas.

Zoro: S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de cet entrainement.

Mihawk: Non, j'ai dis.

Zoro: Mais pourquoi ?

Mihawk: Et Pourquoi, entrainerais-je un homme qui en veux a ma tête.

Zoro: Car c'est pour te dépasser.

Mihawk: … HAHAHAHAHAHA, tu me fais bien rire !

Zoro: …  
>Mihawk: Bon Mariane, soigne ses blessures.<p>

Mariane: Oui !

Zoro: Merci !

Mihawk: -rougis légèrement mais cache son visage avec son livre-

Zoro: -je me lève et suit Mariane jusqu'à ma chambre-

Mariane: voilà ! Alors dis moi es ce que tu aime mon frère ? -ferme la porte-

Zoro: Non.

Mariane: Menteur !

Zoro: Oui, sa te va.

Mariane: Eh ben pour te rassurer il t'aime aussi

Zoro: Comment ça ?

Mariane: Il t'aime à la folie !

Zoro: -rougis violemment- Ce n'est pas gentil de donner de faux espoir... Il a dis que je le dégoutais quand je lui avais dis mes sentiments …

Mariane: En plein combat aussi idiot ! Aller assit toi je vais te soigner -prend quelque désinfectant-

Zoro: Oui. -je m'assois-


	5. Chapter 5

_**PDV Roronoa Zoro:**_

Elle soigna mes blessure et me donna quelque conseille pour que Mihawk soit bien à moi, il aime les rose couleurs rouge sang, noir, blanche et blanche au bout noir. Je trouvais sa un peu bête des fleurs à lui offrir... Mais bon, son plat préférer: le riz blanc et rond avec des sushi aux saumon sur se point j'étais d'accord s'était le seul plat que je savais faire et que j'adorais. Et d'autre astuce pour que Mihawk arrête de me prendre pour un idiot de première... Elle me dit aussi qu'elle devait dans trois jours repartir pour son bac +8 truck du genre mais elle m'avait l'aire très intelligente...

Les trois jours passèrent très rapidement, j'avais ramené du jardin des rose blanche et rouge, je lui avais fait du riz avec des sushis il ma fait un peu la tête et m'avais dis mots pour mots: '' J'aime que mes plat et ceux que fait ma sœur.'' je lui répondis: ''bah t'en pis je ferais plus à manger pour toi'' mais le temps que je fini ma phrase que son assiette était vide.

Zoro: Et tu n'aime pas ?

Mihawk: je peux en ravoir ?

Zoro: -je ris doucement- oui donne ton assiette. -je la prends et partis le resservir-

Mihawk: -il passe derrière moi me prend par la taille et essaye de prendre son assiette- Aller donne !

Zoro: Non ! -l'éloigne encore en riant-

Mihawk: tu veux quoi en échange, mais donne d'abord !

Zoro: -je rougis légèrement- un baiser...

Mihawk: -rouge pivoine et me lâche- euh... sur la bouche ?... -rougis encore plus si c'est possible-

Zoro: Non ! La joue... –chuchote : ''mais je voudrais bien''-…

Mihawk : -m'entend et rougis encore un peu plus- Bon… Mais j'ai droits à une doubles ration !

Zoro : D'accord.

Mihawk : -il s'approche me prend par le menton et m'embrasse sur la joue assez proche de mes lèvres-. Alors ?

Zoro: -je ne l'entends pas alors que je suis dans mes penser-…

Mihawk: Zoro, sa ne va pas ?

Zoro: hein, euh… Oui sa va. Tien. -Je lui donne son assiette-

Mihawk: Tu me le dis si sa ne va pas. –part s'assoir à sa place et mange-

Zoro: -je m'assois à trois chaises plus proches de lui en rapprochant mon assiette et mes couverts sans oublier mon verre-.

Mihawk: Euh… pourquoi te rapproche tu ? Normalement tu a du mal as t'assoir deux chaise plus loin.

Zoro: Non, comme ça. –je le regarde manger-

Mihawk: Fini ! -soupir-

Zoro: -je tourne du regard assez mal-…

Mihawk: -me prend par le menton, le tourne vers lui et rapproche un peu son visage- Sa ne va pas ?

Zoro: -Je rougis à chacun de ses mots-

Mihawk: -se rapproche un peu et s'apprête a m'embrasse-…-me lâche et recule d'un seul coups- Euh… Désolé, pardon !

Zoro: Rien de mal. -je m'assois fasse à lui sur ses genoux et l'embrasse langoureusement- Merci de m'avoir permis se baiser. -je me lève et pars dans ma chambre-

Mihawk: Attend Zoro !


	6. Chapter 6

Les trois jours passèrent très rapidement, j'avais ramené du jardin des rose blanche et rouge, je lui avais fait du riz avec des sushis il ma fait un peu la tête et m'avais dis mots pour mots: '' J'aime que mes plat et ceux que fait ma sœur.'' je lui répondis: ''bah t'en pis je ferais plus à manger pour toi'' mais le temps que je fini ma phrase que son assiette était vide.

Zoro: Et tu n'aime pas ?

Mihawk: je peux en ravoir ?

Zoro: -je ris doucement- oui donne ton assiette. -je la prends et partis le resservir-

Mihawk: -il passe derrière moi me prend par la taille et essaye de prendre son assiette- Aller donne !

Zoro: Non ! -l'éloigne encore en riant-

Mihawk: tu veux quoi en échange, mais donne d'abord !

Zoro: -je rougis légèrement- un baiser...

Mihawk: -rouge pivoine et me lâche- euh... sur la bouche ?... -rougis encore plus si c'est possible-

Zoro: Non ! La joue... –chuchote : ''mais je voudrais bien''-…

Mihawk : -m'entend et rougis encore un peu plus- Bon… Mais j'ai droits à une doubles ration !

Zoro : D'accord.

Mihawk : -il s'approche me prend par le menton et m'embrasse sur la joue assez proche de mes lèvres-. Alors ?

Zoro: -je ne l'entends pas alors que je suis dans mes penser-…

Mihawk: Zoro, sa ne va pas ?

Zoro: hein, euh… Oui sa va. Tien. -Je lui donne son assiette-

Mihawk: Tu me le dis si sa ne va pas. –part s'assoir à sa place et mange-

Zoro: -je m'assois à trois chaises plus proches de lui en rapprochant mon assiette et mes couverts sans oublier mon verre-.

Mihawk: Euh… pourquoi te rapproche tu ? Normalement tu a du mal as t'assoir deux chaise plus loin.

Zoro: Non, comme ça. –je le regarde manger-

Mihawk: Fini ! -soupir-

Zoro: -je tourne du regard assez mal-…

Mihawk: -me prend par le menton, le tourne vers lui et rapproche un peu son visage- Sa ne va pas ?

Zoro: -Je rougis à chacun de ses mots-

Mihawk: -se rapproche un peu et s'apprête a m'embrasse-…-me lâche et recule d'un seul coups- Euh… Désolé, pardon !

Zoro: Rien de mal. -je m'assois fasse à lui sur ses genoux et l'embrasse langoureusement- Merci de m'avoir permis se baiser. -je me lève et pars dans ma chambre-

Mihawk: Attend Zoro !

Je me suis donc enfermer dans ma chambre en croyant avoir ruiné ma vie, je glissais le long de la porte en pleure, je l'entendis arriver dans les escaliers en courant, il toqua a la porte en criant mon nom pour que je sorte, je ne dis rien. Et il me dit par la suite calmement que si je le voulais je pouvais venir lui parler et qu'il serait dans sa chambre…

Mihawk: Je ne t'en veux pas pour le baiser... il était super... -part dans sa chambre-

Zoro: -je sors de ma chambre et va devant la sienne-...-et je l'entends parler-

Mihawk: ... Je lui est fait quoi ?... Il doit vraiment me détesté...

Zoro: -j'ouvre doucement la porte-... Pourquoi te détesterais-je ?

Mihawk: Zoro... Je ne sais pas...

Zoro: -je m'assois a côté de lui et l'embrasse à nouveau-

Mihawk: Encore merci... -me rends mon baiser-

Zoro: -l'allonge sur le dos et me place au-dessus-

Mihawk: -rougis fortement- Tu veux le faire maintenant ? -baisse les yeux-

Zoro: Si tu le veux je le ferais si tu ne veux pas je me retiendrais ...

Mihawk: Je préfère attendre un peu.

Zoro: D'accord -je l'embrasse sur le front et je m'enlève avant de me diriger ver la porte-

Mihawk: Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Zoro: Je n'attendais que sa ! -j'enlève mon haut, mes chaussures, je monte dans le lit et m'allonge-

Mihawk: -s'allonge à coté de moi la tête sur mon torse- J'ai bien fait mon travail quand même -en suivant du doigt la cicatrice qu'il ma fait-

Zoro: C'est vrai c'est la seule cicatrice que je ne regrette pas... Car c'est la marque pour dire que je t'appartiens... Et faudrait que je te fasse une marque aussi...

Mihawk:... Bah euh... -rougis- ... _**Tu me dépucelleras**_... Sa te va ?...

Zoro: Tu ne la jamais fais ?

Mihawk: Non, j'ai toujours passé mes épées, mon entrainement et ma sœur avant...

Zoro: C'est la plus belle des marque je peux te faire.

Mihawk: -rougis-... Merci Zoro. -pose son bras sur mon torse après nous avoir couvert- Je t'aime...

Zoro: Moi aussi... -je m'endors-

Mihawk: -s'endort a son tour-

* * *

><p>Moi: Alors merci a tout ceux qui suive ma lecture<p>

Mihawk: Pourquoi vous la forcé a mettre la suite T.T

Zoro: Ah non j'aime bien la tournure des évènement !

Mihawk: TA GUEULE ZORO !


	7. Chapter 7

Nous passons donc notre première nuit ensembles, le lendemain j'arrivais à la cuisine pour faire mon déjeuner que tous était prêt sur la table et avec un petit mot écrit par la main de Mihawk : ''Je te souhaite un bon déjeuner, ne m'attend pas à midi je suis partis en montagne voir mes aigles, peut être que je te ramènerais une belle plume. Bisous ! '' Je l'aime trop avec ses petites attentions mais bon quand il sera que je n'aime pas les plumes, je vais devoir m'entrainer nu je la sens celle la...

Je prie mon déjeuner calmement et je partis faire le lit en attendant un peu, je fis mes étirement et 8 000pompe pas grand-chose quoi mais Mihawk ma interdis d'en faire plus et sa ne servirais a rien... Du moins il dit sa...

Il me manque déjà et il est midi je regardais dans le frigo et comme je l'aurais parié un plat qui reste juste à réchauffer à croire qu'il a peur pour sa cuisine...

Je mangeai à sa place pour reprendre un peu de son odeur une fois fini mon assiette je la nettoyai, partis ensuite en quatrièmes vitesse dans notre chambre et plongeas à sa place il s'entait si bon que... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais il sentait trop bon. Je m'endormie assez facilement et plus tard je sentis comme un poids allonger sur moi... Sa me sortis du doux pays des rêves, mais je ne le regrettais pas car j'ai vu ensuite son visage d'ange.

Zoro: Tu fais quoi allonger sur moi ?...

Mihawk: je te regardais dormir. Tu sais que t'est beau quand tu dors ?

Zoro: -je rougis- Maintenant oui.

Mihawk: Zoro...

Zoro: Oui ?

Mihawk: Prends-moi...

Zoro: Tu n'es pas obliger

Mihawk: S'il te plaît...

Zoro: Bon si tu le désir tellement...

Je l'allongeai sur le dos en enlevant sa veste, je pris possession de ses lèvres ne le laissant que rarement respirer. Il haletait très fort à croire que s'était déjà trop pour lui. J'enlevai tous ses vêtements et les miens il était nu maintenant tous comme moi, son entre jambe était plus gros que j'osais imaginer mais sa ne me déplus pas au contraire. Je suivis du doigt les muscles de son torse, je le sentais frissonner sous mon doigt, je l'embrassais dans le cou et je descendis m'attaquer au téton qui devenait rapidement dur après le passage de ma langue...

Je le trouvais tellement fébrile...

Je le pris au hanche et le trainas jusqu'à qu'il soit contre moi. Je le pénétrai tous de suite, il hoqueta de surpris car c'étais énorme déjà pour lui, je fis de doux va-et-vient pour pas qu'il n'est mal au début il gémissait aussi. Alors j'accélérai et allas de plus en plus fort, il ne gémissait plus il était presque en train de jouir. Il me dit d'accélérer de ne pas faire attentions à lui de ne penser qu'à mon plaisir... Je me sentais un peu traitre quand j'entendis sa à croire qu'il pensait que je lui fessais l'amour parce que c'est un bon coup ?

Non car je t'aime Mihawk.

Il se releva et passa son bras derrière mon cou et son deuxièmes bras sous mon bras gauche pour se tenir, il souffrait je le sentais a chaque gémissement de sa par. Je lui dis de petit mots doux et lui donna des baiser pour le calmer en vain il se mit même à pleurer, j'accélérais toujours plus malgré sa douleur augmentant a chacun de mes va-et-vient. Mihawk pleurais toujours autant se qui me fendis le cœur, il me prit au cou et mit son front contre le mien je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je voulais m'amuser un peu pour me venger de quelque humiliation, je le mis à quatre patte en continuant de le pénétré, je pris en main son sexe et me mis à le masturbé, ses bras ne tenant plus son poids se replias et je continuai toujours de le masturbé. Il me supplia de ne pas arrêter, je ralentis mes mouvement se qui a eu le don de l'énerver, il me le fit comprendre en gémissant différemment... Il éjacula dans ma main et je léchai sa semence, je m'enlevai et je l'allongeai au milieu du lit et je regardai sous le lit pour prendre une corde je lui attachai les mains et avec une autre corde je lui attachai aussi les pieds, Il me supplia de ne pas lui faire mal... J'ai adoré se moment le voir me supplier. Mais je levai ses jambes et je le pénétrai je n'ai pas attendu qui si habitue j'ai fait tous de suite de puissant et rapide va-et-vient. Même si je commençais à sentir la fatigue, je recommençai à masturbé Mihawk il éjacula une nouvelle fois et je pris en bouche a se moment son sexe et je bus sa semence et je me remis a le pénétré. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute je sentis que j'allais éjaculer.

Mihawk: Ah~Ah~Ah~ Zoro~ !

Zoro: Ah~Ah~Ah~... -éjacule en lui et m'allonge sur lui essoufflé-

Mihawk: Merci... -essoufflé-...

Zoro: Non merci a toi...-je l'embrasse-

Mihawk: Mais... Dans deux ans... Tous se finiras entre nous ?

Zoro: Bah...

Mihawk: Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Je t'entrainerais et un jour peut-être tu me battras !

Zoro: Je m'entrainerais de mon côté après ces deux années, mais je te promets fidélité... Cette cicatrice le prouve! Tu ma fait cette cicatrice et moi je t'ai pris ta virginité !

Mihawk: Merci Zoro... -il me prend dans ses bras et il me lâcha doucement avant de s'endormir-...

Zoro: De rien mon amour... -l'embrasse et je m'endors contre son torse-.


	8. Chapter 8

_**PDV Juraquille Mihawk:**_

Ont passa une douce nuit ensemble j'avais beau être le plus fort de nous deux c'est lui qui ma pris en premier... Mais bon j'ai trouvé ça super. Mais je me demande après nos deux année passer es ce que nous continuerons notre relation ou ont abandonneras tout ?

Trois mois passas ma sœur Mariane avait réussie son année de bac +8 elle voulait devenir créatrice que matériaux de guerre je n'ai pas tout à fait compris mais bon... Zoro et moi continuons nos ébats, il est toujours le dominant je ne suis jamais contre et je suis heureux qu'il est ses moments de supériorités. Pendants nos entrainement la plupart de temps que nous nous battons a main nu il me plaque contre un mur et me fait l'amour dehors ou a la salle d'entrainement...

Les deux ans passèrent très vite pour notre dernière journée ensemble Mariane avait complètement rangé le château avait préparé un repas à la chandelle et avait quitté le lieu.

Mihawk: -en tenant la main de Zoro- Elle est vraiment super... -je lui lâche sa main-

Zoro: Oui. -tire ma chaise- Si vous voulez vous donnez la peine...

Mihawk: Galant. -m'assoie-

Zoro: -s'assoie en face de moi et me tien par la main-... A dire que c'est notre dernière journée ensemble...

Mihawk: Tu me manqueras énormément... -je l'embrasse-

Zoro: -nous finissons de manger- ... Je ne veux pas te quitter...

Mihawk: Mais tu dois partir...

Zoro: malheureusement... Je veux te prendre une dernière fois si tu me le permets...

Mihawk : bien sur je me donne à toi pour notre dernière fois...

Zoro: -me prend par la main et nous tire dans notre chambre, il enlevât son pantalon et son boxer et partit s'assoir sur le lit-

J'ai avancé jusque devant lui, il m'enleva mes vêtements je frissonnais sous ses doigts c'était peux êtes la dernière fois, il m'assit sur ses genoux dos à lui et me pénétra il plaça sa tête dans mon cou et mit une main sous chacun de mes genoux, les relevas. Je perdis mon équilibre, je me mis donc contre son torse et il fit de puissant mouvement avec son bassin. Je gémissais très fort, et cet idiot, non, mon idiot me léchait dans le cou... Il posa sa main sur mon sexe tendu et commenças a me masturbé, j'en tremblais et me mis à jouir et pleurer en même temps, il me demanda pourquoi je ne pue répondre tellement j'étais triste de me séparer de lui... Mais je réussis à lui murmurer de s'arrête sous aucun prétexte, je le sentis sourire dans mon cou, il alla de plus en plus fort tout en continuant de me masturbé je me déversai dans sa main, il but se qui se trouvais dans sa main. Je me sortis de sont emprise et me mis à genoux devant lui, il me demandait pourquoi je partais parce que je n'aimais pas, ne l'aimais plus, que sa ne me suffisais pas... Je fus un refus calme mais pris avec ma main l'objet de mes désir, il comprit tous de suite, je commençais à le léché du bout de ma langue, il gémissait et me demandais toujours plus. Je le pris dans ma bouche et fit de doux va-et-vient se qui l'énervas j'accélérai donc le rythme et il déversait sa semence facilement dans ma bouche, je la bus. Et nous continuons notre ébat jusqu'à 3h57 du matin j'avais vérifié avant de m'endormir, Mais nos ébat avait jamais été aussi long on a commencé à 19h00, peut être de s'avoir que se serais notre dernière fois...

_**Le Matin à 7h50...**_

Mihawk : -je me réveille doucement avec la tête sur le torse de mon amant- Zoro~... -me relève les larmes au yeux- Tu me manqueras... -je me lève, me rhabille prend une valise et met ses affaires dedans- Zoro... -m'assoie à coté de lui et je le secoue doucement- Mon chéri, debout s'il te plaît ...

Zoro: Mh... Oui ?

Mihawk: Faut qu'on aille déjeuner et que tu te prépare pour...-j'éclate en sanglot-

Zoro: Non pleure pas... -me prend contre son torse-

Mihawk : Je n'en peux plus ! Être seul pendant des années !-je pleure toujours-

Zoro: Désoler... -il prend mon visage entre sa main et m'embrasse amoureusement- Aller viens...

Mihawk : -je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine-

Nous commençons à déjeuner, nous prions notre douche ensemble, il me toucha je me laissais faire...

Au bout d'un moment il me prit dans ses bras on était bien ensemble mais nous avons du nous séparer. Pour nous préparer, je pris sa valise et lui quelque souvenir sans oublier un de mes boxer...Nous partons en directions du bateau il ne trouvait pas sa rassurant moi je l'aime bien mon bateau mortuaire... Je lui proposai mon dragon...

* * *

><p>Je Remercie Ma Chieuse De Copine Et oui toi Miya (son blog: nianiadu92) De Suivre Toute La Lecture De Ma Fic Et A Toi Aussi Julie (son blog: xonepiecefanficx)!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**PDV Juraquille Mihawk :**_

Zoro: Ton dragon ? -rit- Elle est bonne celle la !

?: -derrière moi- ...  
>Mihawk : Désoler mais il ne croit pas que tu m'appartiens... Yong...<p>

Yong: -grogne-...

Zoro: Hein...Bon bah ont y va ?

Mihawk : Yong, tu peux nous emmener à _**Shabondy **_?

Yong: -se baisse pour qu'on arrive à monter-...

Mihawk: -je monte et aide Zoro à monter- Ont y va...

Yong: -S'envole-

Nous avons volez pendant cinq bonne heure avant d'atterrir Zoro me disais qu'on était en retard... Il descendit, et j'eu envi de lui demander de m'aider à descendre.

Mihawk: tu m'aide à descendre, s'il te plaît Zoro... -je mets mes mains sur ses épaules-

Zoro: Oui. -me prends au hanche, me porte pour m'aide à descendre et m'embrasse-

?: Z-Zoro c'est toi ?

Zoro: -se tourne vers son interlocuteur- Oui ?... Chopper !

Chopper: C'est J-Juraquille Mihawk ? -apeurer-

Zoro: Oui, pourquoi ?

Mihawk: -me chuchote à l'oreille: Tu n'a pas 30berrys ?-

Zoro: Non, désoler.

Mihawk: -fouille dans sa poche- Et sa c'est quoi ?

Zoro: Bah...

Mihawk: Je reviens. -je pars en directions d'un marchant-

Zoro: Aie Aie...

Chopper: C'est moi ou j'ai bien vue ?

Zoro: De quoi ?

Chopper: Vous vous êtes embrassé !

Zoro: Bah oui.

Chopper: Il revient.

Mihawk: -je m'accroupie devant lui- Tien il parait que tu aime la barbe a papa.

Chopper: Merci ! -la prend et mange-

Zoro: Et moi ?

Mihawk: -je l'embrasse- sa te va ? -commence à manger ma glace en léchant bien-

Zoro: -trouve son pantalon un peu séré-

Mihawk: haha... -je prends la valise- Où est votre bateau ?

Chopper: Suivez-moi ! - part en direction du port-

Mihawk: c'est de l'autre coté chéri...

Zoro: -va du bon coté- ho je sais...

Mihawk: Zoro, tu me porte ?... (Désolé mais j'étais a cours d'idée...)

Zoro: aller monte... -se met à genoux dos à moi-

Mihawk: Ouais ! -me m'assoie sur ses épaules-

Zoro: -se lève, me tien les jambes et rattrape Chopper-

Chopper : Zoro, pourquoi il est sur tes épaule ?

Zoro: il a voulu... Oh, je vois le Sunny !

Mihawk: je vais descendre ...

Zoro: Si tu veux... -se baisse un peu-

Mihawk: -je descends et les suit jusqu'au bateau-...

? Et ?: C-C'est M-Mihawk Juraquille !

Mihawk: -pose sa valise- Zoro... Je gêne, j'y vais ...

Zoro: Non reste un peu s'il te plaît...

?: Waouh Zoro c'est toi ?

Zoro: Luffy comme tu as changé ! Robin, Nami, Franky, Brook, Sourcil en vrille...Chopper, Luffy, Usopp… Vous avez tous change énormément…

Usopp: Et toi aussi, avec cette cicatrice sur l'œil, le look et Mihawk qui t'accompagne...

Mihawk: Je sais je dérange je vais partir... -je me retourne et commence à partir-

Zoro: Usopp ! Mihawk attend ! -il court et me prend à la taille pour m'empêcher de partir-

Tout l'équipage: -choquer-...

Zoro: Tu pourrais me dire au revoir ...

Mihawk: -je sors de son étreinte me retourne et l'embrasse amoureusement-... Au revoir... Zoro... -j'éclate en sanglot-

Zoro: Non pleure pas ...-me prends dans ses bras-

Mihawk: Ne me laisse pas ! Si tu m'aime !

Zoro: ... Euh... Je ne sais pas qui choisir... Mon équipage aussi ma famille, ou toi l'homme de ma vie...

Mihawk: -je le pousse violemment qui en tombe- Tu ne m'aime pas vraiment ...

Zoro: Comment ?

Mihawk: Si tu m'aimais tu aurais dis moi ! Connard ! Tu ma tous pris et tu me poignardes dans le dos !

Zoro: Non !

Mihawk: Dégage de ma vie ! Mais si tu me croise je te jure que je ne t'épargnerais pas !-je me retourne et part en courant-

Zoro: Mihawk ... -en criant- Mihawk ! -tombe à genoux-

Luffy: Je vais aller le voir !

Zoro: Ca ne sert a rien il est venue avec son dragon il est peux être déjà en direction de son île...

Sanji: Mais depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensembles ?...

Zoro: Ont était déjà ensemble avant que toi tu ne sois dépuceler !

Sanji: Ne dis pas de mots au dessus de ton intelligence...

Luffy: J'y vais quand même ! -part dans la direction où je suis parti-

_**Du côté de Luffy et Mihawk :**_

Mihawk : Il ma tout pris, cet enfoiré, mon argent, mon temps, ma virginité, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âmes... Et bientôt peux êtres mon titre...

Luffy: Tu y tiens à Zoro ?

Mihawk : Bien sûr chapeau de paille...

Luffy: Sa te dis de rejoindre mon équipages ?

Mihawk: sans façon.

Luffy: Tu seras le deuxième second !

Mihawk: Ont appelle sella « un lieutenant » chapeau de paille.

Luffy: Et en plus si jusqu'à notre prochaine île tu ne te plais pas avec nous tu peux partir !

Mihawk: Ca me fait réfléchir...

Luffy: Nos chambre son insonoriser comme sa avec Zoro tu seras tranquille !

Mihawk: Sa m'étonnerais qu'il veuille encore de moi maintenant ...

Luffy: C'est la que tu te trompe ! Zoro, en est tombé à genoux il en a pleuré !

Mihawk: Vraiment ?

Luffy: Oui, si je te le dis ! Vien maintenant, et ma promesse tien toujours si tu ne te plais pas tu peux partir !

Mihawk: Bon d'accord chapeaux de paille...  
>Luffy: Tu peux m'appelle Luffy, Taka no me !<p>

Mihawk: Mihawk, Juraquille Mihawk...

Luffy: D'accord !

Mihawk: -part en direction du bateau silencieusement avec Luffy-

Luffy: Mais ta prime elle était de combien ?

Mihawk: 600.000.000 de Berry avant que je sois Capitaine Corsaire. Mais elle a du augmenter malgré mon titre.

Luffy: Ouah ! Elle doit être de combien alors ?

Mihawk: Tu me pose une colle... Luffy... Pas loin de 900.000.000 de Berry par là...

Luffy: Ouah ! Faut le dire au autre !-monte sur le bateau-

Mihawk: -le suit-

Zoro: -assied au mat avec les autre autour-... -voit Mihawk - Mihawk ! -va dans ses bras-

Mihawk: -Je le pousse- Non, arrête. S'il te plaît... -je vais m'assoir au pied d'un arbre-...

Zoro: -me suit et s'accroupis devant moi- Non, je ne te laisserais pas tant que tu me prouveras que tu ne m'en veux plus !

Mihawk: Je ne sais pas moi...

Sanji: Bon le bretteur de mes deux et Mihawk venez manger...

Mihawk: -avec sa lame sous la gorge de Sanji- Répète ?

Sanji : Rien...

Zoro : Je crois que tu viens de me le prouvé. -Par a la cuisine-

Luffy : Mihawk non !

Mihawk : -range son épée- Encore une fois et c'est sushi...Zoro attends je ne connais pas les lieux ! -suis Zoro-

Robin : Si il compte sur Zoro pour se repéré il est foutu...

Nami : Oui...

Mihawk : Ah oui ! -saute sur le pont- Nami, Zoro te devais combien de Berry ?

Nami : Euh... Pas loin de 700 000 000 Berry...  
>Mihawk : ... Zoro ?<br>Zoro : Oui...  
>Mihawk : Tu sais qu'il y a plus que ma prime dans ta dette ?<p>

Zoro : Oui...  
>Mihawk : Bon tant pis... Tu n'aurais pas ton cadeau cette année... -je lui fais un chèque- tien...<p>

Zoro : Quoi ? -saute sur moi- non je préfère être endetté jusqu'au cou !

Tous : -choqué-

Mihawk : Euh... Zoro enlève toi avant que je te castre.  
>Zoro : Pourquoi t'es méchant ?...Quand je te sautais dessus au château tu ne disais rien...<br>Mihawk : Luffy t'es sur que je peux partir ?  
>Luffy : Oui !<br>Mihawk : Je crois que je vais partir avant qu'on met les voiles -je me lève-

Zoro : Non reste ! -accroché à ma jambe-

Tous : Bah reste !

Mihawk : ... Bon D'accord...  
>Tous : YOUPI !<p>

Mihawk : Toi je te jure...  
>Zoro : Moi aussi je t'aime ! -il me lâche et m'embrasse-<p>

Sanji : Bon Mangé ! -par a la cuisine-

Luffy : Ouais ! Manger ! -par en courant a la cuisine-

Tous : -par a la cuisine-

Zoro : Mihawk met sa !  
>Mihawk : Mais ce n'est pas un peu étroit ?<br>Zoro : Justement se seras moulant !

Mihawk : Pervers... Mais elle est où ta chambre que j'y mette ma veste...  
>Zoro : Suit moi. -me prends par la main et m'entraine dans sa chambre-<p>

Mihawk : Je ne s'en pas ton idée...

Zoro : -ouvre la porte de la chambre et me pousse sur son lit-

Mihawk : Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt allé manger non ? -me relève-

Zoro : -me plaque sur le lit- Je n'ai pas faim.

Mihawk : Bah moi si tu vois ? Alors DAGAGE ! -lui fou un coup de genoux bien placé-

Zoro : Pourquoi ?...  
>Mihawk : Moi aussi je t'aime... -chuchote tellement bas qu'il y a que Zoro qui entends : Robin nous regarde-...Je vais manger ! -pose sa veste et pars à la cuisine-<p>

Zoro : Hé ! -me cours après et me saute dans le dos-

Mihawk : -rit- Idiot va !

Zoro : -rit- Aller a la cuisine !

Mihawk : Ou pas ! -le pose et par a la cuisine en le tenant par la main-

Zoro : ... Je t'aime...  
>Mihawk : Moi aussi...<p>

Zoro : viens suis moi -m'entraine a la cuisine-

Franky : Vous en avez mis de temps !

Robin : Oui...  
>Zoro : Ne croyiez pas bande de pervers.<p>

Mihawk : ...

Zoro : -s'assoie a sa place- Aller assis toi !  
>Mihawk : m'assoie sur ses genoux et met ma tête dans son cou-...<br>Luffy : Michawk tu ne manche chap. ?

Mihawk : Je n'ai pas faim...  
>Zoro : Messieurs mange que de ses plat, des miens, et ceux de sa sœur !<p>

Mihawk : Et alors ?

Sanji : J'imagine la sœur ! -se met à rire-

Mihawk : Tu répète sa encore une fois enfoiré et je te jure qu'on t'appellera Sanjia !

Sanji : O_O...

Zoro : -montre à Sanji une photo de Mariane et Mihawk-

Sanji : -saigne tellement du nez qu'il en tombe de sa chaise-.

Mihawk : Crève...

Zoro : -me tape tu la tête- On ne dit pas sa !

Mihawk : Oui Zoro...

Tous : Euh... Mais le soumis c'est toi Mihawk ?

Mihawk : Oui. Pourquoi ?

Tous : Non rien...

Zoro : -continue de mangé- ... Dégelasse...  
>Sanji : Bah ne mange pas !<p>

Mihawk : -goutte-... Je ne suis pas difficile mais je n'aime pas...

Sanji : Quoi ?

Mihawk :... Vraiment pas...Et des « trucks » dégelasse j'en ais gouté...

Sanji : -déprime-

Mihawk : Ta faim ?

Zoro : Non.  
>Mihawk : -se lève et prends les couvert de Zoro avant d'allé les lavé-<p>

Zoro : Merci ! -se lève- bon bah nous on va se couché !

Tous : Bonne nuit !  
>Zoro : Allé vient-il s'en occuperas ! -me prends par la main et m'entraine dans sa chambre-<p>

Mihawk : Mais ! -le suit-

Zoro : -me met sur le lit- Et la je m'en fou de Robin ! -m'embrasse-

Mihawk : Mais Zoro ... Je suis fatigué et ils on mit une esca-

Zoro : Tais toi !-m'embrasse-

Il prit ma veste que j'avais posé sur son lit, la déchiras et m'attachas les mains et me bâillonnas. J'étais plus qu'étonné... C'était presque du viol... Mais c'était du viol ! Je ne veux pas et lui m'attache ! Si j'avais su qu'il était Sado Maso a se point j'aurais... J'aurais fais quoi ?... Euh... Je n'en sais rien... Il aurait eu de toute façon mon corps... Il m'arracha mes vêtement et coupas mon boxer avec un de ses sabres. Il me pénétra d'un coup violant, qui m'arracha un crie de douleurs mélangé au plaisir, heureusement que j'étais bâillonnez sinon on nous aurait entendus à l'autre bout du bateau. Il léchât le tissu autour de ma bouche du bout de sa langue et avec le peu de ma veste qui resta il me cacha les yeux... Pourquoi me faisait il sa ?... Qu'es se que j'ai fait ?... Attends... J'entends des rires de l'autre coté de la porte... Oh non ... Ils nous écoutent... Comme si l'escaméra que j'ai vu ta l'heure ne suffisait pas... Je commence à avoir vraiment mal... Il continue de plus en plus fort... Pourquoi... Il me mit sur le ventre et me pénétras de nouveau, et au bout d'un moment je s'entais un liquide chaud entrer en moi... j'en peux plus Zoro... Arrête... Par pitié... Mais... Qu'es ce qu'il fait ? Il me détache ?... Enfin... Merci...

Zoro : -essoufflé- Alors ?

Mihawk : -essoufflé- horrible...

Zoro : Comment sa ?

Mihawk : J'ai eu vraiment trop mal... Je n'aimais pas je souffrais...

Zoro : Excuse-moi... -Me prends dans ses bras-...

Mihawk : Pourquoi tu ma fait sa ?...

Zoro : ... Bah ...

Mihawk : C'est de savoir que t'es Nakama son pile là derrière la porte et qu'ils croient que je ne sais pas qu'ils son là ? Et que l'autre Rouquine a mis son escaméra la haut ? Vous me dégoutez... -je me lève, prends mon pantalon, le met et ouvre brusquement la porte et il tombe tout l'équipage-

Zoro : Mihawk ...

Luffy: Euh...  
>Nami: Hi hi...<p>

Sanji: Foutu...

Franky: Ce n'est pas super...

Mihawk : Pas du tout même. -je sors-


	10. Chapter 10

_**PDV Roronoa Zoro :**_

Zoro : -Je m'habille sous les yeux pervers de mes Nakama et sort en courant dans la direction qu'est partis Mihawk-... Mihawk !

Mihawk : -assis sur la rambarde-...

Zoro : -je le prends a la taille- Pardonne moi...

Mihawk : Pourquoi ?

Zoro : Car on je t'aime !  
>Mihawk : Moi aussi mais des fois je me demande pourquoi ...<p>

Zoro : Ne dis pas de conneris !  
>Mihawk : ... Je t'aime... Mais dis moi Zoro si je refusais de resté que se que tu ferais ?<br>Zoro : Se que je ferais ? Bah premièrement je t'en aurais voulu et je serais tellement détruis que je serais incapable de faire quoi que se soit ... Mais bon tu na pas encore pris ta décision certainement... Mais j'espère simplement que tu resteras a mes coté je t'aime tellement te perdre serais mon pire cauchemars... Et rien que de savoir qui reste quand même des chances que tu refuse de resté me tue de l'intérieur... Mais je t'aimerais quand même si tu refuse... Bon. Aller viens on va se couché...

Mihawk : ... -je descends de la rambarde et le suis jusque dans notre chambre-...

Après quelque jours de voyage nous atteignons l'île où Mihawk devais se décidé entre partir où resté... Je voulais absolument qu'il reste et j'avais beau le supplié de me dire sa réponse il me disait non il était froids pendant cette période, sa me disais rien qui vaille... Pourquoi partirais t-il ? Je ne sais pas... Et pourquoi voudrait-il resté ? Bah... Car je suis la ! Parce qu'on s'aime ! Oui nous nous aimons ! Et il est heureux a mes coté ! Du moins... Je coirs qu'il est heureux avec moi... Si ...Il l'est...

Nous avons accosté dans le début d'après midi nous nous regroupons a l'entré du seul petit village de toute l'île. L'île est assez simple est belle, le petit village a l'air d'un village fermier avec ses pré où les vaches broute, les chevaux qui galopent dans leurs pré tout simplement magnifique... Nous attendions que Mihawk nous dis sa réponse...

Zoro : Aller Mon Chéri arrête de me faire languir !

Luffy : Oui Mihawk dis nous si tu reste !  
>Sanji : Un idiot de moins ne nous ferait pas de mal...<p>

Zoro et Luffy : Sanji/ Sourcil en vrille arrête !

Sanji : Je dis sa mais je dis rien...

Nami : Bon taisez-vous !  
>Robin : -rit légèrement-<p>

Franky : Bon Aller Mihawk Donne Nous Ta Réponse SUPER !

Mihawk : ... Bien... J'ai décidé de...

Luffy et Zoro : De ?

Mihawk : ... Partir désolé Zoro...  
>Zoro : C-Comment ? -je prends Mihawk par les épaules- Pourquoi ?<br>Mihawk : ... Par ce que ... -il enlève mes mains de mes épaules m'embrasse amoureusement et se retourne et commence a partir-

Zoro : Mihawk ... Reste... Pour moi... Pour nous... Pitié...

Mihawk : ... -continue de marché silencieusement-

Zoro : MIHAWK ! RESTE ! -je cours dans sa direction sort mon sabre et lui plante dans le dos- ...  
>Mihawk : -tombe a genoux- ... Pourquoi ?...<p>

Luffy : -en criant- Zoro arrête !  
>Zoro : Reste... Please don't leave me... (Pour les nul en anglais : « S'il te plaît me laisse pas... »)<p>

Mihawk : ... -crache du sang- ... Non ... J'ai dis que je ne resterais pas...

Zoro : -enlève mon sabre et lui replante- Reste !  
>Mihawk : ... Je croyais que tu m'aimais...-se relève marche un peu et tombe en avant-<p>

Zoro : ... Mihawk ... MIHAWK ! -enlève le sabre et le prends dans mes bras- Mihawk... Tu m'entends ?

Mihawk : ...

Chopper : Vite faut l'amener à l'infirmerie ! -aide Zoro a portez Mihawk a l'infirmerie-

Pourquoi... Pourquoi j'ai fait sa... Je suis devenue fou... C'est impossible... C'est encore pire qu'un cauchemar... Et moi qui lui disais que je l'aimais... Je ne mérite même pas de dire son nom... Pourquoi... Mais ... Pourquoi voulais-t'il partir aussi ? ... Mon dieu... Pourquoi ... Voilà cinq heures que chopper est dans l'infirmerie... Je me demande comment va Mihawk, je n'ai aucune nouvelle...

Zoro : -je fais les cent pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie-...

Nami : Mais qu'es ce qu'il ta pris de faire sa ?

Sanji : Mais la tu es tarer Marimo !

Zoro : -je continue les cent pas-...

Robin : Dis nous pourquoi ta fait sa ?

Franky : Se n'est pas super du tout ! -pleure-

Chopper : -sort- Zoro, Mihawk veux te parlé... Mais ne t'attends pas qu'il tienne longtemps...

Zoro : Q-Q-Quoi ?

Chopper : Tu as touché plusieurs fois les poumons... Je ne lui donne pas plus de trente minutes...

Zoro : Compris... -entre- Mihawk ?...

Mihawk : ... Zoro... Mon amour...  
>Zoro : -je m'assois à coté de lui sur le lit- Comment je peux mériter que tu m'appelle mon amour avec tous sa...<p>

Mihawk : Car simplement... Je t'aime...

Zoro : Pardon.

Mihawk : ... Je t'excuse... 

Nous avons parlé pendant quelque minutes quand il ma demandé de l'embrasse je l'ai fait automatiquement... Quand j'ai sentis que son cœur ralentis et s'arrêté doucement et sa respiration aussi ...

Il est mort dans notre dernier baiser...

Je me suis mis à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps en criant son nom, mes Nakama son rentré en pleurant aussi...

Maintenant sa fait dix ans que Mihawk est mort j'ai énormément changé j'avais eu du mal a annoncé la mort de son frère à Mariane elle était complètement détruite elle a rejoins notre équipage, et j'ai réussis à devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde en battant Shanks Le. Roux ... Et donc sa fait dix ans que celui que j'aime est mort... Dix ans que je regrette d'avoir fait sa... Dix ans que ma colère ma perdus... Dix ans... Dix ans...

Et maintenant sa fait quelque seconds que je me suis suicidé dans ma cabine en écrivant sur tout les murs de ma chambre son prénom avec mon sang et avec les quelque goutte qui me restais j'ai réussis à écrire

« Je t'aime encore ».


End file.
